Rebecca Knight
Rebecca Knight (nee Wright) is Gabriel Knight's grandmother. Background She was born to Franklin Wright and Meryl Planter Wright. Her alcoholic and abusive father owned a lot of land outside town growing peas, corn or cotton. After the death of her younger sister, Harley Wright, her parents became very strict and protective about her. They used to attend St. John's Eve mass, until one night they were waylaid by a group of drunken revelers.She went to a church revival with her friend Alma to listen to Reverend Jim (with his famous slogan "Come to Me to find your Way"). While Reverend Jim was ranting and raging, an add-on piece of his hair fell and only her and Harrison Knight, a young immigrant who sat behind her, noticed and laughed. The she realized that they were for each other. He wrote poems for Rebecca while they were courting. She loved him much and was very jealous on him. Just when she was 22, she gave birth to Philip Knight. The doctors told her that she couldn't have any more children so she raised him spoiled. When Harrison was killed, it took her a year to realize it. She wanted to day when she also lost her son and his wife in a car crash, but the thought of her grandson Gabriel Knight kept her moving, and she raised him. During her old years, she spends her time knitting and working on baby sweaters for the church bazaar or tending her garden and seeing her friends in the neighborhood. She reads Southern Living, Ladies Home Journal and McCall's. Sins of the Fathers On Day 1, Grace Nakimura tells Gabriel that Rebecca called him, inviting him stop by and go through his father's things. While visitign her, he is sent up to the attic to look through his father's stuff. He picks up his father's old sketchbook. Gabriel solves the puzzle in the clock in the attic, and learns about his relatives. He questions his Gran for more information. She told him to visit his family's grave at the St. Louis Cemetery, after he asked to know more about her family. Day 3, Gabriel receives a phone call and learns Wolfgang Ritter's name and phone number. He is then able to ask Gran more about the Ritter's and he learns more about their side of the family. She doesn't know who Wolfgang is though.GK1HB, pg 46 Day 6, the last day, Gabriel can visit his Gran before dangerous events take place. Day 7, Gabriel finds a note from Gran on her door, which says that she's taken a short trip out of town on Grace's advice. This is to protect Gran from the Voodoo Murders case, after the cartel members threaten Gabriel with a live chicken sacrifice within his store while he was sleeping, and after Gabriel has a run in the cultists at a voodoo ritual on St. John's Eve and is nearly killed. Between Day 1-6 (the official hintbook assumes he solved the clock on the first dayGK1HB, 16,17) Gabriel can solve the Clock in the attic and discover the photograph of his grandfather and uncle. This initiates further conversation with Grandmother concerning the Ritter side of the family. Though he might confirm Wolfgang's identity early on through her information, Gabriel will still not care to get Wolfgang's phone number until by Day 3, and won't return his call until things become urgent by day 4 (and calls again on Day 7). But learning about him early does elicit some interesting responses from Gran. Day 7-10, Gran is still gone for the duration of the case, to protect her. The Beast Within Gran is still alive, although Gabriel hasn't had much time to see her while he is in Germany. Apparently Grace has been visiting her in his place. He tells Grace to send Gran his love. Character and traits Gran is one of Gabriel's favorite people on earth, and she's the ONLY person on earth who believes that Gabriel's ego is only a façade to cover an overly-sensitive soul. Is she right? Stranger things have happened, though not many. Perhaps time will tell. For now, Gran is an excellent source of family history, and a safe respite from the whims of a world gone mad.GKHB, pg 6 Gran appears to choose modest clothing styles. She wears a blue button-up long-sleeve dress with white fer de leys or flowers imprint, and perhaps white frills at the end of the sleeves. A frilly collar sticks up towards the top, giving the look an almost Victorian appearance. Her neck and shoulders are completely enclosed in her dress. She wears small pearl earrings in her ears. She wears a black belt around her midriff and a pair of formal black shoes. Her grey hair is tied up in a bun, similar to how she had been wearing it since the time she married Gabriel's grandfather as seen in the paintings in her living room. Her Victorian influenced wear is also reflected those paintings. She is very affectionate and hugs Gabriel (after asking for a hug when they haven't seen each other for a while), and leans in to kiss him as well. She makes it a habit to hug him every time he comes to visit, and whenever he goes to leave her again. She loves her grandson, and has willed her house to him, and it will be his after she passes away.GK1HB, pg 16 Her choice of colors also appears to match her choice of decoir which involves frilly blue sofa and armchair, blue lamps, and blue rugs. But generally warm off-white elements, pinks, tans, and browns as well on her painted walls (the house is a neutral "safe" location balancing between the mysterious 'cold blues' and dangerous 'reds' of most of the regions Gabriel visits in the original game). The walls are simple single shade of paint with natural crown molding. She feels lonely sometimes, but has lots of girlfriends in the neighborhood. She calls one of them if she's feeling blue. She spends most of her day doing her favorite hobbies. She loves to knit and work in her garden. She also takes long walks. It's the only way to keep an old body like hers from stiffening up. See also *Ester Knight *Rebecca Knight (GK1HD) *Grandma Knight's House *Grandma Knight's House (GK1HD) Behind the scenes Rebecca Knight is the name of the character as she originally appeared in Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers game. She is perhaps somewhat older than her incarnation in the novel, suggested by the 1920s woman's hat she kept in her attic (she must have been an adult or at least got married young in the twenties), as well as relating dates to when Heinz Ritter/Harrison Knight came to America in the late 20s. Suggesting she is in hear 80s in the game. Whereas' in the novel her counterpart Ester Wright was born in 1923 (and in her seventies). In the Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Father 20th Anniversary Edition, events surrounding Gran have been moved to other days, and some details changed. She sends a box to St. George's Books (GK1HD) with some of her son's things including his sketch book. She also left a phone call asking when Gabriel will come by to visit, and help organize the attic. Gabriel however decides he is too busy to go visit her on Day one. He doesn't visit her until day 4. References category:Knight family Category:characters (GK1) Category:Characters (GK2)